wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
List of aristocracy
Aristocracy comes in many forms in World of Warcraft. The following list may be useful for planning assassinations (PvE), marriages (RP), or pointedly ignoring (PvP). Emperors * - ruler of the Dark Iron Dwarves * - rulers of the Qiraji Kings * - Undead King of the Nerubians * - the Lich King * - rules from Gruul's Lair * – a boss in Tinker Town * – an ogre boss in Dire Maul North, his title is transient * - lord of the ice giants and the leader of the Sons of Hodir. * – Leader of the Bronzebeard Dwarves * - a Night Elf agent of D.E.H.T.A. who now rules the Winterfin murlocs * * - once the ruler of all Ethereals, now he is the leader of the Ethereum * - king of all trolls on Azeroth * - Self-proclaimed Terokk reborn, king of Skettis * - current leader of the scourge in Icemist Village * – human leader of Stormwind * Beasts "King" is a title given to beasts unusually strong or powerful, or the largest of its kind. * – a tiger in Stranglethorn Vale * – an optional devilsaur boss of Drak'Tharon Keep * – an elite devilsaur in Sholazar Basin * – a devilsaur in Un'Goro Crater * – a gorilla in Stranglethorn Vale * - Rare Elite Penguin found on the western islands of Howling Fjord. Queens * – a silithid in Un'Goro Crater, star of * – leader of the Forsaken and a boss in the Undercity * * - the Empress of Nazjatar * - blood queen of the San'layn * – a spider summoned in the Hinterlands Princes A prince may be a crown prince, heir to a kingship, or he may simply be an aristocratic ruler. * – son of King of Stormwind * * – a human in Stromgarde in the Arathi Highlands * - prince of the blood elves * * – a satyr in Desolace * * – a naga in the Drowned Reef of the Arathi Highlands * – a satyr in Ashenvale * * – a flamewaker boss in Silithus * * * * – an air elemental boss in Silithus * – a highborne in the Dire Maul library * * * Princesses * – an elemental in the Arathi Highlands spawned by the quest * – a boar in Elwynn Forest * – a boss in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj * – daughter of King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge * – a tauren in Stranglethorn Vale * – a water elemental in Winterspring * – a boss in Maraudon * – a boss in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj In Warcraft II * - sister of Arthas and princess of Lordaeron Dukes Abyssal Dukes The elemental nobles known as the Abyssal Dukes are one of the primary force organizing the Twilight's Hammer cultists. They can be summoned from the Wind Stones around the various Twilight's Hammer camps in Silithus. * * * * In Warcraft III Random Warcraft III death knight names. *Duke Dreadmoore *Duke Ragereaver *Duke Wintermaul Duchesses * - quartermaster of the Knights of the Ebon Blade * - only mentioned in Margraves * Counts * Beasts * - this may be a leader of in Zangarmarsh Barons Goblin Barons The Trade Coalition has barons such as Baron Revilgaz. Goblin barons serve as a magistrate over the land and holdings of trade princes. Each land owned by a trade prince has a baron. * , a goblin leader of the Blackwater Raiders headquartered in Booty bay, st the south end of Stranglethorn Vale. Elemental Barons * , a water elemental in Blackfathom Deeps. * , a fire elemental usually encountered at the central crater of Un'Goro Crater * , a fire elemental boss in Molten Core. * , a mountain giant encountered in Silithus. Human Barons * , a human captain of a pirate ship along the Merchant Coast of The Barrens. * , a mysterious human near the arena in Blade's Edge Mountains. * , a human leader who directs Syndicate camps in the foothills of the Alterac Mountains. Undead Barons * , a human ghost in Karazhan. * , a fierce death knight in Naxxramas. * , a human ghost mini-boss in Shadowfang Keep. In Comics * In Warcraft III *Others: Baron Bloodbane, Baron Felblade, Baron Frostfel, Baron Perenolde, Baron Morte. They are random heros in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Baronesses * * , a banshee encountered in western (undead) Stratholme. * is one of the ghostly dinner guests of in Karazhan. Lords * * * * * * * * Blood Elves * * * * Elementals * * * Humans * * * * * * * * * * * Lords of the Burning Legion * * * * * Naga * * * * * Night Elves * * Undead * * * * * * * *Others: Lord Nightsorrow, Lord Soulrender, Lord Dethstorm, Lord Darkhallow, Lord Lightstalker, Lord Darkscythe. They are random heros in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Ladies The list below assumes the title of "Lady" appears in the name for aristocratic reasons and not just to distinguish from a "gentleman" or other common title. Beasts * Blood Elves * * - leader of the blood knights * Human * * * * Ladies of the Burning Legion * * Naga * * * * * * * * * * Night Elves * Undead * * * * * * * Category:World of Warcraft NPCs Category:Roleplaying